


Building Buddies

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Building Buddies [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, JARVIS is a good bro, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony was alone, Jarvis was thousands of miles away.MIT was his dream, and he had always been alone in that dream.He was alone,alone until he wasn’t anymore.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Howard Stark
Series: Building Buddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602847
Kudos: 45





	Building Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new fanfic, and a start to a series that is supposed to have like at least three different stories.  
> Anyway I hope you’ll enjoy this!

Tony was alone again.  
That wasn’t really anything new though, he had grown accustomed to loneliness over the years.  
He never had had any friends, not that there were many opportunities for him to meet people his age, and even if he did, they would never understand him anyway. So he was lonely.  
He had been lonely from the day of her birth up until now.  
Sure he had Jarvis, and he would forever be thankful for his existence, but he wasn’t a friend.  
Their relationship was different.

After all, for the long time, he had been the only one he would talk to, not because of not trying, but because you can’t talk with somebody who isn’t there.  
His first word had been „Jarvis“ and her second „up“.  
And carry he did, he carried him around the mansion, up until the point he could crawl.  
Then he would crawl around on his own, exploring the world around him.

He was always bored, because nothing could catch his attention for more than a few minutes at a time. But he had taken a liking to books when he was really young, not too complicated ones at the time, but good books anyway. They had introduced him to the concept of a father and a mother, and for a few memorable months when he was three he called Jarvis, father. Jarvis had tried to stop him of course, had tried to explain to him that he wasn’t his father but he didn’t understand. 

Everything a father did, Jarvis did, why would anybody but him be his father.  
He only stopped when Howard noticed it and gave him a backhand for it before advising Jarvis to immediately stop such behavior, because  
“What will the press say?“.  
So he had stopped calling Jarvis father, but the sentiment stayed.  
To be honest, he still didn’t really understand why Jarvis wasn’t his father.  
Or at least he understood why, but still wished for it to be true anyway.  
And now, he was entirely alone. Jarvis was thousandths of miles away in New York, while he was in Boston.  
He had stayed the day, to help him unpack, but had to drive back an hour or so ago.  
It made him sad to think, that he wouldn’t be seeing Jarvis for a while, because she knew that he wouldn’t make any friends.

He had tried before, in middle school and in High-school but he was always too young, to be of any interest besides bullying, for anybody.  
He just hoped that the students here wouldn’t bother him too much. And if he made a friend along the way, that was great too.

MIT required the first years to share a dorm, and he was dreading the meeting with his own roommate, after all the chances of his bully living in the same room as he did weren’t that bad, and that would probably destroy his college experience more then his age already would.  
He had purposefully come a day early so that he wouldn’t have to move in at the same time his mate did. So the first night on campus he spent alone.  
He was only wakened by a crash and a lot of cursing in front of his door, and he suddenly remembered what would happen today. 

Cursing himself for not setting an alarm, he dressed in record time and was luckily done before his mate actually entered the room.  
Just as he slipped into hi sneakers, the door was opened and in came a tall black boy.  
Tony was stunned, he had no actual problem with people of color but in the groups he usually socialized in, colored people were scarce.

However the boy seemed equally as stunned as he did so he wasn’t overly impolite, probably.  
“Hey, I’m James Rhodes, and this is supposed to be my room? Is your brother, I assume it’s your brother that i’m going to share a room with, around?” The other boy finally broke the awkward silence.  
“Hey James, this is room 344a, so if thats the room you’re supposed to be staying at, you’re right.” Tony answered.  
“And nah, I don’t have a brother, you’re going to hare the room with lil old me. Sorry to disappoint.”  
“Oh, ok cool, yeah this is my room, just a few questions; Aren’t you, you know, a little young to be going to MIT? And who ever are you?” Tony blushed a bit, shit he had forgotten to introduce himself, Jarvis would be shaken. “Oh, errr right, I’m Tony, Tony Stark.  
And to answer your other question, I’m a bit o the young side, yeah.  
Skipped a few grades here and there.”  
Understanding seemed to spark in James’ eyes, of course he had heard about Tony Stark, t’was in every newspaper. The boy that was going to college at thirteen. But he acted differently upon the revelation than most did, in fact he barley acted upon it at all.  
“Oh ok, so which major are you going into?” “Mechanical engineering and experimental physics, at least for now, you?” “Astrophysics...” and with that, he got himself introduced to the concept of best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Tony and Rhodey dynamic !  
> They are just goals!  
> Anyway I hope you liked this and if you did it would be fantastic if you left a comment, they make my day!  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
